mich2bfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/PBEgalig
(keep in mind that this is a prequel to the current PBEzorde relationship. I'm also making Ligalig female because of his pink-and-gold profile pic.) PBE sat alone at his computer. It was a warm Alaska day, the temperature was -30000000000000000000000000000 degrees, and PBE was all alone. "When will my dear Ezorde arrive?" PBE questioned to himself. He checked his phone again. He had two new replies. "hey PBEz i cnt come over 2day I have baguette-crepe-making practice on top of the eiffel tower. cya l8r !" read the text from Ezorde. PBE was incredibly disappointed that Ezorde couldn't come over; he was ready to have a fun day ice-skating with the lovely Ezorde. Feeling bad, he checked his other message. "~ Hey! ~ Would it be fine if came over today for a bit?" read the message. It was from PBE's female friend, Ligalig. "Sure," he replied. "Great! I'll see you at 8!" It was 7:59. PBE heard a ringing on his doorbell, interrupting his thread "- Why the child's mother prevented the SAVETHEM kids from possessing the Toy Animatronics -" that he was working on. "Why, you're a bit early!" PBE said. "Eh, I always like to have 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001 milliseconds of elbow room." "So, uh, you wanna come to my room for a bit" PBE said. This evening, Ligalig had chosen to wear a black, purple, and gold dress. PBE was blushing all during his walk up the stairs to his room, he thought she looked s3xy in the dress. Simultaneously, PBE had decided to go for a more formal look, sporting a black tuxedo with a light blue undershirt and red tie. Ligalig thought the color pallette was an excellent look on PBE, a fearsome, loving robot. She, too, was majorly crushing on PBE at the time. "Y'know, Ezorde's taking baguette-crepe-making lessons atop the Eiffel Tower, so I have two tickets to go ice skating. You, uh..." PBE hesitated, "...want to come with me?" "Oh, ~ sure ~!" Ligalig's heart was racing. From that point on, Ligalig and PBE met every other week. Then every week. Then every other day. Before long, they were the best of friends, still never knowing that the other had a crush on them. Until February 69th, when PBE went over to Ligalig's house. It was in the shape of a massive tilda. "Wow, this is a nice house! Mine's in the shape of a hyphen." PBE said. "~ Thanks ~!" Ligalig said, blushing. The night was a very romantic one; birds were singing, flowers were blooming, kids were burning in hell, everything was in place. "Ligalig... I-I have something to tell you." PBE said, a bit worried. "What is it?" Ligalig replied. "I..I- I love you, Ligalig." PBE blurted out. "Oh... wow..." Ligalig said, silently screaming like a 5 year old inside. "I-I'm flattered, you sexy robot." (Oh, dear god) "Oh, Ligalig, you're so cute when you're confident!" PBE said. He leaned forward and kissed Ligalig (oh shiet). They made out for the next minute. (dammit, why am I writing this) "PBE, I-I want your tilda!" (WTF, I also stole this line from Sp3ctr3) They made out on the couch more, and... oh god... they took off their clothes... and- aah screw this story, I'm not going any further. They woke up the next morning, at 4:20 AM. PBE hurriedly threw on his clothes and left a note for Ligalig about his departure. god, if Ezorde ever found out about this, PBE would be screwed. He arrived back at his house at 4:25 and hurried back to his work. ---- EPILOgUE "Hey PBE ! You free ? I have a class where we make creme-brulee in the shape of a croissant and stack them to look like Arc de Triomphe." "Sure! I'll be there soon." PBE replied. They had been happily in a relationship for a year now, but PBE still couldn't forget about that night with Ligalig. ---- Aah, that story was the shittiest waste of time I think I've ever done. Any resemblance to actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Blog posts